


Blue Feathers

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1800s but they can dance together anyways because i said so, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Halloween, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: "Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid I must intervene," a new voice said, tone as smooth as honey and as deep as a sonorous lullaby. When Ciel glanced up at the new arrival, he swore he could feel his heart stop for a split second. There before him stood what must have been the most bewitching man he had ever seen.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Blue Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I just finished this, please forgive me if it makes no sense. ~ Written for Sebaciel Halloween 2020 - Day 2: Midnight Masquerade

"Just as I suspected… This gala is terribly boring, just as all the others were that you insisted on dragging me to…" Ciel sighed, taking in the vibrant splay of fluttering silk and taffeta twirling before him with great disinterest.

"Ciel, don't be rude! It's a splendid ball. The real issue here is your repulsion toward being social," his cousin chastised, emerald eyes sparkling joyously despite her stern tone.

Perhaps it was because she loved to dance, or that she adored the black and orange All Hallows Eve decor at the center of every food table. Though, it could have just as easily been a lingering giddiness over catching the eye of a lovely young countess across the room, all wrapped up in green ribbons and lace as black as her short bob.

"Besides, you may just meet someone you find intriguing. There's a rather handsome young man eyeing you from near the wine table. Have a look," Elizabeth encouraged upon catching Ciel's increasingly annoyed expression. Surely, he wasn't still bitter over her insistence that he wear a mask? It _was_ a masquerade after all.

Eyes of violet and cerulean narrowed beneath the elegant mask Ciel donned, eyelashes as dark as the black lace surrounding his mask lowering in contempt as he leveled the girl with a hard stare before turning to where he gestured.

Indeed, he was being watched, but not by anyone who sparked even the barest traces of lust within his core. The blonde boy wasn't particularly bad-looking--in fact, many would find him quite fetching--but he was far from interesting to the nobleman studying him from afar. While his plum trench coat hugged his hips nicely, and his butterfly mask brought out the pale blue of his icy eyes, Ciel found him lacking a certain charm. Unfortunately, his dismissal went unnoticed when he turned away, as soon after, his shoulder was tapped softly.

He was addressed the second his gaze met that of the boy from across the room. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude, but my name is Alois--Alois Trancy. I was wondering would you feel about sharing a dance with me?"

The query was innocent, a simple request that was spoken constantly at such events, and yet, there was something unnerving about the young aristocrat. The way his eyes narrowed with obvious desire when he smiled, openly appraising Ciel from head to toe with the slightest lick of his lips.

Keeping his shoulders straight and his head held high despite his discomfort, Ciel offered the smallest of smiles, exuding nothing but politeness in spite of his inner-longing to sneer at the earl practically undressing him with his eyes alone. Had his intentions seemed as pure as Elizabeth saw them, perhaps Ciel would have danced with him, if only to please his cousin. But as it was, he shrank away from the hand outstretched towards his own, refusing to relent regardless of Elizabeth's constant whining throughout the night about his refusal to converse with the other guests.

How he longed to be back at his manor instead, alone and celebrating Halloween the way he saw fit: reading Edgar Allan Poe late into the night with a cup of tea in his hands and his dog by his side…

"I apologize, but I am not very fond of dancing. I do appreciate your offer, however," he forced out, with a shiver crawling up his spine, hoping that the fine swirls of silver and the blue feathers jutting from the top of his navy mask could distract from how strained his apology sounded.

Unaware of his discomfort, Elizabeth pretended to trip upon hearing his refusal, pushing him into the stranger's arms with little more than a faux apology as she stumbled unexpectedly into his back.

Ciel's eyes widened as he was pushed gracelessly into the awaiting arms of the other nobleman, Alois' grin morphing into a smirk as he seemingly got what he wanted. "Oh come now, there's no need to play hard to get. Simply say 'yes', and you don't have to agree by falling into my arms," he teased, fingers lacing around the younger man's wrist as he strode into the middle of the room.

"I clearly didn't intend for this to happen," Ciel said shortly, his night only becoming more unsavory as Alois giggled, his right hand coming to settle upon his waist. To avoid causing a scene, he remained, following along with the other earl's steps as he mentally plotted his revenge on his intrusive cousin. Ignoring the lecherous gaze upon his lavishly-clothed form was easy enough, he simply needed to keep his eyes on the surrounding couples rather than the twin moonstones boring into him; however, it was hard to miss the way the Alois' hand continued to drift down, traversing farther and farther until it slid over the soft curve of his coat-covered rear.

With eyes now as cold as steel, Ciel attempted to jerk away from the young man's grip, only to be held tighter. "What the bloody hell are you getting at? I would appreciate it if you would unhand me," be snapped, receiving a mere sigh.

"You act as if I've bent you over the dessert table in front of the entire room, don't be such a prude over a dance," the man's light and airy voice complained, the sly smirk painted upon his pink lips making Ciel's wrath burn more fiercely the longer it remained

He opened his mouth to call Alois out on the sheer audacity he had to say such a thing, only to be halted as a white-gloved hand landed upon his dance partner's arm.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid I must intervene," a new voice said, tone as smooth as honey and as deep as a sonorous lullaby.

When Ciel glanced up at the new arrival, he swore he could feel his heart stop for a split second. There before him stood what must have been the most bewitching man he had ever seen.

Clad in a sable tailcoat, adorned with embroidered thorn vines of deep crimson along the buttons and cuffs, the man stared down at him with concerned eyes of the brightest ruby he had ever seen before.

Obsidian locks framed his narrow face, dangling gracefully along his cheeks and kissing his jaw as they covered the very edges of the raven mask balancing delicately upon his nose. The man's lips were turned downwards, his tall frame mirroring his frown's displeasure as he appraised the situation at hand.

The blonde immediately shrank in the shadow of the man's commanding presence, his grip on Ciel loosening when the palm on his arm remained--gentle, yet warning all at once.

"Ah, Lord Michaelis... I wasn't aware that he came with you or I wouldn't have asked him to dance at all. You have my deepest apologies for keeping him from you," Alois stuttered, releasing his hold on the younger earl entirely as he took a step back from the intimidating aura emanated by the dark-haired nobleman

"I find it hard to believe that he agreed. After all, I have heard that you have a habit of being rather… Persuasive, at galas, Earl Trancy," the lord spoke, a single brow raising a small fraction as the blonde's face seemed to pale. "I do hope you will soon learn to keep your hands to yourself, it would be a shame if it were to cause trouble at such a festive event."

"Of course, Lord Michaelis... I shall try my best to do better. I rather enjoy your parties, and I wish to continue attending them without any issues arising," Alois placated, offering a small nod to his former dance partner as he prepared to make his retreat back to the liquor table. "I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, sir. It shan't happen again. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." When he received a nod in return rather than any verbal acknowledgment that he was forgiven, or rather, let off the hook, he was quick to scamper back to his original place on the other end of the room, avoiding eye-contact with the men in the center of the room at all costs.

As he watched the earl slink off with his tail between his legs, Ciel's lips twitched into a satisfied smirk, but his amusement was short-lived when the man opposite of him spoke to him for the first time this evening. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, I'm perfectly fine. He was a nuisance, but nothing more," Ciel assured, locking eyes with the man now offering him a smile far warmer than the one he showed his previous guest. An expression that soft could surely melt snow on the coldest day of December just as it melted away his annoyance at both Alois and the party itself.

"I am glad to hear it. I feel some responsibility for this as host, I should have known better than to invite someone like him here. You have my sincerest apologies," the host said, offering a hand to Ciel as he bowed his head. "My name is Sebastian--Marquess Sebastian Michaelis. And you are?"

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And it is quite alright, no true harm was done," the boy assured, accepting Sebastian's hand with his own sable-gloved one. However, rather than being shaken as was customary upon first meetings, it was raised to smiling lips as offered a delicate kiss.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, tell me, is there anything I can do to make up for Earl Trancy's prior interruption?" Sebastian questioned, lowering the earl's hand with a smidge of reluctance.

As a blush as bright as the candied apples several feet away rose to his cheeks, Ciel gave a small sigh and bit back the miniscule nervousness gnawing at his mind, giving into the attraction relentlessly tugging at his senses. "Well… I suppose a dance would suffice."

A chuckle of joyous disbelief parted Sebastian's lips as he reached out, intertwining Ciel's fingers with his as the next song began and they took their positions. "It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
